Reste encore
by SadieKISHE
Summary: La perte d'un être cher est la chose que je ne souhaite à personne. On se perd dans le manque que cette personne nous inflige, on en meurt doucement, douloureusement. Et il faut juste prier pour que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un vous aide. OS, Dramione.


**Bonjour :)**

Un nouveau OS, je suis toujours sur la préparation de la fiction, donc en attendant, j'essaie d'en poster 1 par Week end ! Car c'est presque le seul moment où je peux écrire sur mon ordinateur ... J'ai un emploie du temps de lycéenne overbooké ^^

**Allez, enjoy ; )**

* * *

Une si longue histoire nous a unis, une histoire différente des autres, unique. Et pourtant elle s'est bien trop vite terminée. Que s'est-il passé ? Seul Merlin le sait. La seule chose que je peux affirmer, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je veux mourir. Je veux mourir pour le retrouver, pour l'aimer, pour être avec lui, et pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Car un monde sans lui se résume à un monde sans moi. On ne peut pas vivre sans l'unique personne qui détermine ce que vous êtes, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous dites ou encore ce que vous faites. Cette personne vous complète, vous aide à vivre pleinement. Alors si elle disparaît, comment faites-vous ? "_**Un seul être nous manque et tout est dépeuplé.**_" C'est exactement ça, c'est ce sentiment que l'on ressent lorsque toute la joie et la vie que cette personne particulière dégageait disparaît.  
Alors on essaie de s'accrocher, ou de justement sombrer. Plus grand chose ne vous retient, vous voulez partir, mais vous n'êtes pas assez lâche pour laisser pleurer les gens. C'est ce qu'on appelle le courage. Dans ces cas là, votre but n'est pas d'être heureux, ni d'être riche, ou d'avoir de beaux petits enfants, non. Votre seul objectif, c'est survivre, parce qu'après tout, dans ce monde sans l'amour de votre vie, il n'y a rien. Seulement vous, et votre c?ur qui continue de battre alors que le sien a cessé toute activité depuis bien trop longtemps à votre goût. Alors on cherche le moyen de respirer, de se lever le matin, on cherche le moyen de ne plus avoir mal.

Certains sont tombés dans l'alcool, d'autres dans la drogue. Personnellement, j'ai opté pour quelque chose de nocif à court terme, quelque chose de passager mais qui reste sans arrêt. Je ne peux que le voir, que le sentir, comme ça je ne l'oublie pas. Car c'est ça, j'ai peur de l'oublier. De ne plus me souvenir des ses magnifiques cheveux d'or, de ses yeux glacials, de sa bouche fine, de ses doigts longs et fins, de sa voix froide, mais chaleureuse à la fois. Je veux que le souvenir que j'ai de lui reste intact. Et quiconque viendra le souiller aura ma mort sur la conscience. Car si je ne peux même plus me rattacher à l'image de l'homme parfait, autant en finir rapidement.

Oui, les cicatrices laissées sur mes bras sont réouvertes chaque soir. La solitude entre dans mon appartement, dans ma chambre, dans ma tête, puis dans mon c?ur. A ce moment là, il hante mon esprit, et je dois l'en faire sortir pour arrêter de souffrir. Alors je m'inflige un sectumsempra léger sur les bras, pour ne plus ressentir la douleur qui m'oppresse le c?ur, et ne me concentrer que sur celle que le sang qui coule de mes avants bras me procure. Je laisse les larmes salées couler de mes yeux, je me laisse lâcher ma baguette de fatigue, et puis je ferme les yeux, et m'endors. Et le lendemain, je constate.

Seulement, ce matin là, ce ne sont pas les cicatrices qui m'ont réveillés. Non, ce sont quelques coups frappés à la porte de mon appartement. Lentement, je me suis levée, j'ai enfilée une veste longue, et j'ai ouvert la porte.

-**Miss Granger ?**  
-**Elle même**, répondis-je pas réellement sure de moi.  
-**Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, veuillez nous suivre.**

Je jetai un coup derrière l'homme en uniforme et vis deux autres personnes vêtus de la même façon que lui. Je fus tout d'abord surprise. Que me voulaient-ils ? Je restai donc la bouche entre-ouverte à le fixer. Etaient-ils des hommes du ministère ? L'équivalent des policiers moldus ? Je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir, que dire, ou que faire. Alors je restai comme cela, à les fixer. Et après quelques secondes d'interrogation interne, je pris la parole.

-**Que voulez vous ? **Demandai-je sèchement.  
-**Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Drago Malefoy**, m'annonça-t-il aussi froidement que je lui avais parlé.

En entendant son nom, mon c?ur rata un battement. Plus rien autour de moi n'avait d'importance, seulement mon organe vital qui ne cessait d'accélérer et l'image de mon amour gravé dans ma tête. Il venait bien de prononcer son nom, et dans la même phrase, le mot "meurtre". On m'avait seulement dit qu'il était mort, pas que quelqu'un l'avait fait, ou que lui-même. Je n'avais pas non plus chercher à savoir, car pour moi, cela revenait au même. Une douleur cinglante me sorti de mes pensées. L'homme à l'uniforme retira aussi vite qu'il l'avait mise, sa main de mon bras. J'avais surement du crier.

-**Miss Granger, vous allez bien ? **Me questionna-t-il plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
-**Je ... Drago a été tué ?** Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
-**Oui, tout laisse à croire que c'est ainsi. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de votre témoignage, vous voulez bien nous suivre ?**  
-**Oui, je ... D'accord, je vous suis.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-**Vous confirmez donc que vous aviez une liaison avec Monsieur Malefoy ?**  
-**Oui.**  
-**Quand avez vous appris sa mort ?**  
-**Le soir même, nous avions rendez vous au Chaudron Baveur, comme tous les Vendredi soirs, il n'est pas venu à l'heure prévue. Mais je suis resté, il avait déjà été en retard. Un homme est entré dans le bar en trombe, tout le monde s'est retourné vers lui, et il nous a dit, mot pour mot : "Le ministre de la magie est mort. On l'a retrouvé dans l'angle de l'allée des Embrumes et du Chemin de Traverse ...".**  
-**Qu'avez vous fait après ?**  
-J**e ne sais plus ... Personne ne savait que nous étions ensemble, autrement la Gazette nous aurait harcelé, et ma vie aurait été un calvaire. Alors j'ai du boire, encore et encore, pour oublier que je venais de le perdre ... Votre interrogatoire ne mène à rien, ça fait des mois qu'il n'est plus parmi nous, pourquoi ouvrir l'enquête seulement aujourd'hui ?**  
-**Nous avons reçu une lettre, vous étant adressée ... **Me dit en me tendant une feuille soigneusement pliée.

J'ouvris le papier, et observai l'écriture, les mots ... C'était bien ceux de Drago, c'était de cette façon particulière qu'il faisait ses "o" ... Mon c?ur se serra, mon être entier se crispa. Je parcouru les lignes, chaque mot restant plus profondément ancrés dans ma mémoire, sous mes paupières. Quand le dernier point fut marqué, je relevai la tête vers les agent du ministère. Mes joues humides me firent remarquer mes pleurs, et les yeux compatissants de l'auror me fixaient avec peine.

-**Je sais qui l'a tué,** dis-je lentement. **C'est son propre père. Il ne niera pas, car il est trop fier pour mentir, et qu'il avait trop honte de son fils. Il ne se laissera pas non plus faire, mais s'il disparait, il ne reviendra pas, il ne sait que fuir.**  
-**Vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites ?**  
-**Certaine, faites le dire qu'il a tué Drago, et n'oubliez pas de le publier dans la Gazette, les gens doivent savoir la lâcheté que Lucius n'a pas su transmettre à son fils.**

Et après cette dernière phrase, je me levai, et sortis de la petite sombre d'interrogatoire. Les idées plus chamboulées que jamais, mais la tête vide. Je marchai tel un automate vers l'extérieur, en me fichant de bousculer telle ou telle personne.

"_Hermione,  
Cette lettre sera envoyé au Ministère, ne t'en étonne pas, et ne m'en veux pas, ils ne comprendront pas, mais pourrons enfin faire quelque chose s'ils viennent te voir, car toi seule peu comprendre. Sais-tu que j'ai passé les deux plus belles années de ma vie avec toi ? Même si nous nous cachions, à chaque fois que je te voyais sourire, mon coeur s'emballait, impossible de l'arrêter. Avoue que tu as de la chance d'être avec le beau, riche et célèbre Drago Malefoy ! Je t'entends déjà me dire que moi et ma modestie devons parler. Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferais. Sérieusement Hermione, je t'aime. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que les rats de bibliothèque m'interresseraient, et pourtant. Tu es belle, tu es brillante, intelligente, têtue, déterminée, et si forte. Tu illumines mes journées, mes heures d'ennuis au ministère n'en sont plus si je pense à toi, chose qui m'arrive tout le temps. Tu hantes ma tête ! C'est assez incroyable comme phénomène, tu crois que c'est ça l'amour ? Je pense oui.  
Après tout ces compliments, j'en viens à la partie douloureuse. Si tu reçois cette lettre si tardivement, c'est parce que j'ai voulu qu'elle passe par 100 pays différents et qu'elle soit tamponné de chacun d'entre eux. Tu demanderas l'enveloppe au service du courrier mondial très surveillé. J'ai aussi voulu lui laisser le temps de fuir, ou de rester, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera, je ne le connais pas si bien que je ne le pense. En tout cas, la seule chose dont je suis sur à son propos, c'est qu'il sait. Oui Hermione, je ne sais pas comment, mais il sait. Et il va me tuer. Désolé de la dureté de mes propos, mais au jour où tu lis ceci, tu sais bien que je ne suis plus de ce monde ...  
Alors je me tourne vers toi, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ça se passera, mais ça me tombera dessus au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins ... Tu le connais, il ne supporte rien de toi, alors encore moins sur moi ! Ne le cherche pas, il te ferait du mal, laisse les aurors faire. Maintenant que tu sais qui m'a tué, je veux que tu vives. Je te connais tellement que je suis persuadé que tu auras passé les quelques mois sans moi à ne plus vivre, je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprend même, mais cesse. La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est ton bonheur. Alors remets toi à travailler, va voir Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres. Accepte l'aide qu'ils t'ont surement déjà offerte mais que tu as refusé. Je ne te demande pas de me remplacer tout de suite, ne m'oublie pas non plus, mais lorsque tu penses à moi, souris, ris, pense aux meilleurs moments. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la mienne est arrivé, mais pas la tienne.  
Alors je t'en supplie, vis.  
Je t'aime Hermione, et la dernière chose à laquelle je penserais, c'est nous. Je te le promets !_

_Drago Malefoy_".

* * *

Libre à vous d'imaginer la suite, ce qu'elle va faire, c'est vous qui voyez la personnalité d'Hermione comme vous l'entendez. C'est plutôt merdique comme OS, mais j'm'en fou : ) Je m'amuse, c'est le principal non ? J'espère que tout se passe bien de votre côté, pour ma part, je m'en sors avec des félicitations pour ce premier trimestre ! YAHAAA !

_**Gaëlle :)**_


End file.
